User blog:Wizoomer95/House of Anubis Season 3 Predictions + A Video Surprise
I have some predictions as to what to expect this season with House of Anubis. First off, I highly doubt this will be the first season of a spinoff called House of Anubis: The Reawakening. First, my TV guide says in the third season opener. And it's titled House of Anubis. I think House of Anubis Season 3 will be a continuation without Nina present. Which brings up a segue to my next point. Nina Martin was, in no doubt, the Protagonist of the series. I forget where I read this, but I read that in one episode of this season, Fabian will find in Eddie's room Nina's Eye of Horus locket. Then, Fabian will confront Eddie about it, and he will be forced to tell the truth as to why Nina won't be returning to Anubis House. Given that plus the first page of the script as seen on Nick.com, it won't be that they'll all pretend that Nina wasn't there. I bet it will give a lot of suspense and drama early this season. However, I see that KT may be a little bit like Noa in the original Dutch series, Het Huis Anubis. She comes around the same time that Nina left, like Noa came around the same time Mara left. Eddie, being Nina's protector, is to have a connection with KT they can't explain. This could connect to Noa being the chosen one, unexplainable. After all, in Het Huis Anubis, it was believed Ninke/Nina was the chosen one but wasn't. Therefore, like others predicted, she may be another protector of the Chosen One, this one being a counterpart of Isis. Thus, the Paragon could be made up of a Chosen One (Nina and Sarah before her), an Osirian (Eddie, and Rufus Zeno before him), and an Isian, if you will (KT and ???? before her). Think about it: the Egyptian god Osirus and Egyptian goddess Isis had a son: the Egyptian god Horus, and it's the Eye of Horus on Nina's locket. KT could be just as powerful as Eddie and Nina. And speaking of the Osirian, I have a theory about Eddie's back story. When Mr. Sweet met who would be Eddie's mother, they fell in love. However, by the time Eddie was born, Mr. Sweet would have already been involved with Victor Jr.'s secret society of Ankh. Somehow, they could correctly figure out that Eddie was the Osirion (much like how the Chosen One was prophesized to have been born on the 7th hour on the 7th day of the 7th month). Victor Sr. hinted to Nina that when she was united with the Osirion, they would protect the world. Obviously, having the chosen one, who they thought was Joy, come together with Eddie to protect the world would distract from Joy's "destiny" to restore the Cup of Ankh. So, Victor ordered that Mr. Sweet not have custody over Eddie and that Eddie and his mother be moved as far away as possible. That's why Eddie was from America and not the UK. Of course, being so far away and having never met his Dad, he would have other ideas as to why he has remained distant from him. (I can speak from experience in this area as I'm cut off from my Dad.) And when Eddie runs the word "Osirian" by Mr. Sweet, he begins to choke on his food and ask where he heard that from. And when Eddie asks if that was why he was kept away all these years, Mr. Sweet's reply was, "I can tell you all that you need to know, but not here and not now." Granted the secrecy involved in the "Joy incident", he wouldn't want to tell it at the setting where the conversation had started. And, onto my surprise: Outside of my interest in House of Anubis/Het Huis Anubis, I'm interested in Owl City. And before you say it: Owl City is not a band; Owl City is a one-man music project ran by Adam Young. Anyways, I have attached to this blog post a music video that I may or may not upload to YouTube. Right now, it's on Google Drive. It's House of Anubis Season 1 scenes set to Owl City's song "Plant Life". I'm also working on one set to Season 2 clips with the song Alive by Shiller featuring Adam Young. Anyways, regarding this season 1 video, I hope you like it! Feel free to comment on my video or theories below! Category:Blog posts